The concert
by JJCAL12
Summary: Helga gets to be in the big end of the year concert with Arnold. Through songs they express their feelings for each other... even if it causes some trouble.
1. The audition

The gang is now in 6th grade. They're graduating P.S.118 soon. Not much has happened. Helga's mom and dad sepereated and Helga has no idea where her mom went although her father says Miriam went to live with Olga up in Alaska. Phoebe got an invitation to go study a new animal deep in the woods of another country but she declined because Helga was having to much trouble with her family and would rather stay to help her out. Gerald hasn't change a bit. Him and Phoebe are still dating which everybody knows now so it isn't a big difference. Last but not least Arnold. Him and Helga have been going back in forth with eachother. Arnold's trying to figure out if he likes her or not and if he does what he's going to do.

It was a quiet Saturday when Helga got a call from Phoebe "Hey there's an audition for 2 singers at the school for a end of the year concert. Want to come audition with me?" Phoebe sounded quite sure Helga would say no but that's not what happened. "Sure Phebes. It'll be fun." "Well ok Helga see you in an hour."

An hour passed and Helga was chatting with Phoebe on the plan. "You sing 4 songs in the concert. You Audition 1 and they decide if you're good enough or not." "Ok. Sounds great." Helga grabbed her bag and left out the front door.

On her way there Helga was lost in thought . 'This is going to be great! I can confess my feelings for Arnold in front of everyone and no one will even know! I can also send a signal to dad that he's a great big jerk! I better get the part or I'm going to teach that sorry loser director a lesson'

"Hey Helga!" a familiar voice called out making her pull out of thought. "Huh? Oh hi Phebes." "Have you chosen your songs yet?" "Yeah but you won't know unless I get the audition." "Actually I will because you have to audtion in front of the whole 6th grade." Helga got nervous at that point knowing Arnold will hear what she's going to be sining but ofcourse he was going to hear it no matter what but she was still nervous. "Th-The wh-whole 6th grade?!" "Yeah didn't I tell you that Helga?" "No! Phoebe I…" Helga couldn't finish her sentence because the director called out Helga's name. "Helga Pataki you're next!" "Oh God…" "Helga Just go!"

Helga walked on the stage and scannned the crowed. Ofourse the first person she sees is Arnold but she tries to ignore him because he's the main source of her nervousness. "Ok Helga what song are you auditioning with for us today?" she looked over to see that it was Mr. Simmons asking her the question. 'Oh boy Mr. Rainbows and sunshine' Helga thought. "Uh I will be singing Perfect by Pink." Helga smiled because that's pretty much her theme song. "Ok Helga go ahead." The song started and automaticaly everyone was watching Helga, especialy Arnold

"Made a wrong turn once or twice dug my way out blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated , misplaced, misunderstood Miss "No way, it's all good" It didn't slow me down. Mistaken. Always second guessing. Underestimated. Look I'm still around. Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less than less than perfect. Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothin' you are perfect to me."

Every 6th grader stood up and cheered. "Helga… that was amazing! You get the part!" Helga jumped up and squeled. Phoebe ran up and hugged her. "This is great Helga!" Phoebe said as they walked off the stage. Helga was talking to Phoebe when she felt a small tap on her shoulder. "Hey can't you see I'm… oh hey Arnold." Her face instantly lit up with joy to see him. He seemed nervous and was rubbing the back of his neck so Helga knew something was up. "Hey Helga… um I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream at Slausen's?".


	2. The Slausen's 'date'

Helga stood there in awe "Uh um yeah sure Arnold that sounds great." Helga made a lovesick giggle that she quickly hid with a scowl so no one would notice what she just did. "Well Helga I guess I'll catch up with you later. Text me!" as soon as Helga turned around Phoebe had vanished.

Helga and Arnold were walking to Slausen's in silence until Helga spoke. "Um so who got the second part?" Helga really didn't care she just didn't want to sit in silence when she was on a 'date' with Arnold. "I did." Arnold looked up at Helga and smiled. She blushed but turned away too quickly for him to notice. "You know what this means right?" Helga had a puzzled face as to her wonder of what that might mean. "No… not exactly." "That means we have to do a duet together. That's one of the reasons I invited you here." Helga sort of frowned at that comment knowing that was one of the reasons and not because he liked her. "Oh… cool." Arnold looked at her face noticing she didn't seem happy.

He didn't have enough time to ask because they had already reached their destination. Arnold opened the door and they went to sit down. "So… what are the songs you're going to sing?" Arnold asked Helga trying to brighten her seemed grumpy mood. "Hmm well they are all going to mean something so Blown away, Red, The only exeption, and Building a monster." Arnold looked puzzled "Those 2 songs are love songs right?" Helga knew her mistake but tried to cover it with rage. "Yeah what about it Football head?" Arnold made a slight chuckle at her comment "You said that all your songs would mean something… what do they mean?" Helga started to feel nervous so this was the best she could come up with "Uh I ment only the first one. The rest is just songs I like." She sighed saving herself. "Whatever you say Helga."

"So what are we going to sing Arnoldo since you're the all knowing God and such." Arnold scratched his chin in thought "I don't know. I guess we just need time to think." "Whatever. Hey it's getting late I better get home before Big Bob goes basurk because I'm not home. " Arnolds face sank. He doesn't like how her Dad treats her and home and how her dad kicked Miriam out of the house because she was drunk all the time. "Ok. I'll see you later." As soon as the hit the sidewalk they went their separate ways.


	3. What really happened

"So did you ask her?" Gerald asked on the other line. "No Gerald." Arnold frowned noticing that he missed a big opportunity by being stupid. "Arnold! Wasn't that the whole reason you asked her to Slausen's?" Gerald sounded frusterated with Arnold . "I'm sorry Gerald I guess I'm just… scared." Gerald sighed "Dude Wolfgang is in 7th grade now and when you go to 7th grade you guys will be totally separate from him. He can't make fun of you anymore." Arnold felt hurt in the pit of his stomache remembering that day.

It was a lovely December day. Arnold and Helga were having fun in the park throwing snowballs at eachother, laughing , and enjoying eachothers company when… Wolfgang showed up. "Well well what do we have here? A couple of lovebirds I see?" Wolfgang and his group laughed. "Leave us alone Wolfgang!" Arnold yelled. "Awww football face is standing up for his little _girlfriend_!" He laughed and Helga walked up. "Wolfgang you better leave now or else!" Helga had anger in her eyes ready to strike at any moment. "What are you ganna do huh? Hit me? Oooh big bad Helga's ganna hurt me." That's when Helga punched him right in the nose. Wolgang ran away crying his groupies following behind. "Helga what are we going to do. He keeps bothering us." Arnold looked at Helga with a serious look. "I know. I'm getting sick of his crap too." Arnold got very sad at this point. "Well… there is only one thing we can do." Helga was just about to cry. "Yeah." They hugged "Goodbye Arnold… I love you." Helga now had some tears streaming down her cheek "Bye Helga. I love you too." They released eachother and walked away. When Arnold was out of sight Helga was letting all her feelings out. Crying really hard. Arnold heard her and knew that even if it broke their hearts it'd keep Wolfgang away from them.

Arnold was brought back to real life when his friend was practicaly screaming on the phone. "HEY ARNOLD WAKE UP MAN!" Arnold blinked a few times trying to remember what they were talking about. "Oh yeah sorry Gerald what were you saying?" Gerald shook his head "I was saying Just ask her out again Wolfgang can't bother you guys anymore. It sickens me to say this but you guys are ment to be together. No one should be able to stop you from that." "Ok. I will ask her tomarrow during practice." They said their goodbyes and hung up.


	4. The practice

It was Sunday and the school was setting up for the concert. Arnold and Helga were getting ready for practice. "Ok you guys I just want you to sings 2 songs. Not from your list because we want to be surprised. We just want you to sing to test out the microphone and speakers to see how we need to ajust it since your guys' voices are different." Mr. Simmons smiled and looked over at the two teens. "Helga how about you go first." Helga nodded and walked onto the stage. She told the instrumentalists what to play and prepared to sing.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life, tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while." Arnold's attention went to 100% when he noticed what Helga was singing. "You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up and I know why. Cause the last time you saw me still burns in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die. So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time. These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. Realized Ithat I loved you in the fall. Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye. So this is me swallowing my pride, standing I front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to Dencember all the time. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to Decemeber turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me so right, and how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry. Maybr this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming if we loved again I swear I'd love you right. I'd go back in time and change it but I can't so if the chain is on your door, I understand. But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December. Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine. And I'd go back to December turn around and make it alright. I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time. All the time." The song ended and you could tell Helga wanted to cry but was holding back. "That was great Helga! Arnold will you come up please. We'll have Helga back up when Arnolds done." Arnold walked up and grabbed the microphone.

"Happiness is just outside my window. I thiught it'd crash, blowing 80 miles an hour. But hapiness is a little more like knocking on your door, you just let it in. Happiness feels a lot like sorrow. Let it be, you can't make it come or go. But you are gone. Not for good, but for now. And gone for now feels a lot like gone for good. Happiness is a firecracker sittin' on my headboard. Happiness is never mine to hold. Well careful child, light the fuse and get away 'cause happiness throws a shower of sparks. Yeah. Happiness dang neat destoys you. Breaks your faith into pieces on the floor. So you tell yourself that's enough for now. Happiness has a violent roar. Happiness is like the old man told me. Look for it and you'll never find it all. But let it go, live your life and leave ut. Then one day you'll wake up and she'll be home. Home. She'll be… She'll be… She'll be home. She'll be home. She'll be home. She'll be home. She… will… be… home. Yeah. She… will… be… home. Yeah. She'll be home. She'll be home. She'll be…" Arnold set the microphone on the stand, took a deep breath and walked off the stage. Before Helga walked up the had to mess with the speakers to get them to read their voices. When they were done Helga walked on and prepared for the song.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away. 'Cause none of us thought it was gunna end that way. People are people and sometimes we change our minds, but it's killing me to see you go after all this time. Mmm mmm mmm mmm. Mmm mmm mmm mmm. Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, it's the kind of endin' you don't really wanna see. 'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down. Now I don't know what to be without you around. And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe without you but I have to, breathe without you but I have to. Never wanted, never wanna see you hurt. Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve. But people are people and sometimes it doesn't work out. Nothing we say is gunna save us from the fall out. And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe without you but I have to, breathe without you but I have to. It's 2 AM, feelin' like I just lost a friend. Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me. It's 2 AM feelin' like I just lost a friend. Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me. And we know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save . And I can't breathe without you but I have to, breathe without you but I have to, breathe without you but I have to. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Helga put down the mic, and turned her attention to Mr. Simmons. "Ok well we have everything set up just fine. You don't need to sing another one Arnold. I suggest you two run along home and get ready for the concert." After he said that, they obeyed and went home.


	5. Locked in

Helga

"Dad I'm home!" Helga called as she walked in. "Where in the world have you been all day Olga?! I have chores you need to do!" Bob yelled. Helga rolled her eyes "Helga and I was at practice _dad_ didn't you read my note?" Helga turned to her father. "No! I don't care about your stupid note! You should have asked me if you could be in whatever you're in before you just went off!" Bob stomped his foot and Helga crossed her arms. "Well it's not like you pay any attention to what I do anyways. Sheesh you don't even ever say my name right. How was I supposed to know you would care?" Helga threw her arms up the the air when she said that. "That's it little lady! Go to your room! You're grounded for a month and your not aloud to be in that concert!" Helga was now very furious. "No dad! I'm not missing this opportunity to be in this concert with Arnold just so you can get what you want! You never really care about what I think and never care about anyone else but _Olga_! I mean for God's sake dad you even kicked mom out and blamed me for her being drunk all the time!" Helga squinted her eyes and turned around. "I'll be in my room getting ready for the concert…" she turned her head to see her dad. "As if you care." After that she was on her way upstairs.

Arnold

"Hey Gerald." Arnold turned to his best friend as they were meetingat Arnold's house. "Hey my man what's up?" they did their signiture hand shake as Gerald sat down on Arnold's desk chair. "Not much. I just need to figure out what to wear to the concert." Arnold looked at his wardrobe and Gerald chuckled. "Dude you are starting to sound like Rhonda. Chill out just wear your red plaid shirt with a white shirt under. See problem solved." Gerlald snapped his fingers and leaned back. "Ok." Arnold laid down on his bed staring out throught the skylight. "Oh yeah you talk to Pataki yet?" Gerald looked at Arnold to see him shrug "Couldn't. The teachers were there the whole time directing us and we didn't get any time alone." Gerald shook his head. "You need to ask her before the concert ends because I bet you a million bucks Wolfgang's ganna be there and it's not going to be pretty. Wolfgang won't leave you alone 'til you prove to him that he can't controll your relationship." Arnold sighed "I guess you're right. I better get ready."

When Helga was ready she went for the door… but couldn't open it. "Crap. Bob you better come freaking unlock this door!" but had no reply. 'Ugh. Now I gotta call for help' she thought. She grabbed her phone and called Phoebe. "Hello?" "Hey Pheebes can you come and bust me outta my room? Bob locked me in." "Well I'm very sorry Helga but I'm helping them set up." "Well then who else can I get to help me?" "… Well… I can call Gerald. Him and Arnold should help you." Helga's eyes widened. "Is that my only other option?" "I'm afraid so Helga." Helga sighed. "Ok call them. But hurry! I'm going to be late!" Phoebe and Helga hung up and Phoebe dialed Gerald's number. "Hey Phoebe. Whatchya need?" Phoebe giggled "Um I have a favor to ask you. The concert isn't going to happen if you don't do this." Gerald raised an eyebrow afraid of what she has to say. "And that is…?" "Well when Helga went up into her room to get ready for the concert her dad locked her in and needs some help getting out…" Gerald sighed "Oh my God seriously? Ugh ok we'll go get her." They said their goodbyes and hung up. "What she say?" Arnold was very curious. "We need to go help Helga get out of her room. Her dad locked her in."


	6. You're on in 5!

"SSSS! OW!" Arnold hissed as he sliped off a tree branch. "Be careful man Helga's tree can be as cruel as she can be." Arnold glared at Gerald "Oops sorry. Right you love her forgot." "SHUT UP!" Arnold screamed "She's right in there!" Arnold pointed to her window "Arnold? Gerald? Is that you?" Aronld smiled nervously "Yeah it's us." He said. Helga opened her window. "Hey." She said when she peeked her head out her window. "Hey Helga. Do you mind?" Arnold said reaching his hand out to her. "Oh yeah." She pulled the two boys up into her room. Arnold recalls the room since he spent a lot of time in her room last year when they hung out. 'Wow she's beautiful.' Arnold thought. Helga was dressed in a dark pink short dress and pink hightops. *Snap*… *Snap* "Arnold… Arnold…HEY ARNOLD!" Gerald was litteraly yelling. "Huh what?" Arnold looked at Gerald "Dude you were staring at her." Gerald wispered. "Oh."

"Ok so are we going to climb down the tree?" Arnold and Gerald turned their attention to Helga. "Well actually no… we have a grapling hook we set up." "Were'd you get that?" Helga said. "We got it when we… saved the neighborhood." "Oh." Helga started blushing remembering Fti. Helga was puzzled "Then why did you climb?" Gerald rolled his eyes "Arnold wanted to set it up for _you_." "Oh. Thanks Arnold." She smiled.

"HEY HELGA IS THERE OTHER KIDS UP THERE?!" Helga was panicing. "GO GO GO!" they darted to the window. Helga climbed down first then Arnold then Gerald. Just in time. Right then Big Bob started unlocking her door. "Wait I want to do something." Helga said. She went and put a giant rock in front of all the doors so Big Bob couldn't leave. "Good idea Helga." Arnold said. "What if he climbs down the tree?" Gerald asked. "HA! He wouldn't try that in a million years.".

They continued walking until they reached their destination. "Well here we are." Helga said nervously. "Yeah." Arnold replied. "Arnold! Helga! So glad you got here in time! We need you backstage immediately!" Arnold and Helga walked backstage together following Mr. Simmons. "You guys are on in 5!" Helga had shaking hand so Arnold carefuly gabbed one. Helga looked at him nervously. "Are you ready?" Arnold said. "It's now or never.".


	7. The big night Part 1

Hey guys! Sorry it tooke me so long but it was hard to think of a beginning! So I asked for some help from the followers, reviewers, and favoriters! I asked for their opinions on the songs Arnold should sing. Thanks ChuckieFinster64, Nep2uune, TheMegaVanny, and ShiningEmerald0 for your help! Ok last thing. I made a playlist on with these songs on them. Just because ^.^ it's titled HA The concert and I'm katelynndobrinski. I will also be making playlists for my next Fanfictions! I hope you guys like it!

Arnold and Helga walk out on stage hand in hand as Mr. Simmons announced who they were. "Ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for Helga Pataki and Arnold Shortman!" the crowd roared as they stepped out onto the stage. Helga scanned the crowd to see all who was here. There was all her class mates, parents, towns people, and then she noticed who wasn't here. Her dad. 'Yes it worked!' she thought to herself. Then Arnold whispered to Helga breaking her thoughts. "Helga aren't you a bitsad neither of your parents will get to see you at your graduation concert?" Helga turned to him and chuckled. "Arnold let me explain something to you. I would LOVE for them to be here right now but first off I'm not even supposed to be here and second I don't know where my mom is so how is she supposed to know? My dad's butt is always glued to his chair and his eyes to the TV why would he care about this?"

Arnold nodded his head not wanting to dig any further into it. "Ok Helga please go back behind the curtain. We are going to let Arnold go first." Helga gladly stepped off not wanting to be near Arnold. It was just to hard for her. Arnold stepped up to the microphone. He took a deep breath and began singing.

People say we shouldn't be together. We're too young to know about forever. But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about. Cause this love is only getting stronger. So I don't wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl Oh. They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all night's. They don't know I've waited all my life. Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know aboutThey don't know about us. Just one touch and I was a believer. Every day it gets a little sweeter. It's getting better, Keeps getting better all the time girl. They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all night's. They don't know I've waited all my life. Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about. They don't know about us. They don't know how special you are. They don't know what you've done to my heart. They can say anything they want, Cause they don't know about us. They don't know what we do 's between me and you our little secret. But I wanna tell 'em. I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl! They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you's. But I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all night's. They don't know I've waited all my life, Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about… They don't know about us. They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the I love you' I bet you if they only knew, They will just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all night's. They don't know I've waited all my life, Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about…They don't know about us. They don't know about us. They don't know about us.

As Arnold finished Helga thought 'Oh man I see how this concert's going to go.' She did smile a bit because she wanted it to go that way. "Thank you Arnold for that wonderful performance!" Mr. Simmons smiled. "Ok Helga come on up!" Helga slowly stood from her chair and walked on stage. Arnold walked by Mr. Simmons and told him he was going to sit in the crowd for a while. He nodded. Arnold went and sat by Gerald. "Good job buddy!" they did their signiture handshake and sat back.

All was good until an unwanted guest popped in. "Who was that about football head?" it was Wolfgang. 'Oh crap.' Arnold thought. He turned around to be face to face with Wolfgang. "I hardly think that is any of your concern." He growled. "Was it about your girllllfrieeeend?" Wolfgang teased. That's when Arnold broke. "No Wolfgang you know why? We broke up because you would always tease us! You think you're all big and bad but you're not! I've had it with you and your bullying you need to stop!" Helga watched in shock as Arnold yelled. She jumped down from the stage and walked up to Wolfgang. "I think you better leave…" She warned. "Oh yeah? Make me!" Helga did as she was told. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the exit. Before she shoved him out she grabbed the collar of his shirt and whispered loudly "If I catch you taunting my Arnold EVER again I will see to it that you never walk afterwards!" after that last sentence she pushed him out the gate and locked it.

She walked back to the crowd of stares and looked at Arnold and Gerald. "Poblem solved!" she said with a smile dusting her hands off. She walked back on stage and Mr. Simmons spoke "Sorry about that folks let's gat back to the show!" he looked at Helga and nodded signaling her to go. She smiled and opened her mouth.

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. Faster than the wind, Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly. Loving him is like trying to change your mind, Once you're already flying through the free fall. Like the colors in autumn So bright just before they lose it all. Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. But loving him was red. Loving him was red. Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you. Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song. Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong. Losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. But loving him was red. Oh red burning red. Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go. But moving on from him is impossible. When I still see it all in my head. Burning red! Darling it was red! Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known. Missing him was dark grey all alone. Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met. Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red. We're burning red. And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
Comes back to me burning red Yeah yeah. Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street.

Arnold was half smiling 'I knew this was going to happen.' Helga walked off the stage and handed Arnold the microphone. He took it from her and smiled. Helga when and sat with Pheobe. "Oh Helga." She said hugging her. "You're so crazy." She finished. "I know that." Helga joked. Arnold again was on the stage replacing the microphone to the stand preparing for the next song. The music started as did he.

Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry. You don't know how lovely you are. I had to find you, tell you I need you, And tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions. Oh lets go back to the start. Running in circles, coming up tails. Heads on a science apart . Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh take me back to the start. I was just guessing at numbers and figures. Pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress. Do not speak as loud as my heart. And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are. Nobody said it was easy. Oh it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start. Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh.

Arnold finished sweating from the heat of the spotlight. He walked off and plopped himself next to Gerald. "You're going to do this all night aren't you?" "Yep." Arnold said.


	8. The big night Part 2

Hello! I Katelynn L. Dobrinski present to you the last chapeter of Hey Arnold! The concert! ENJOY! playlist?list=PLvQ-IGnQ7AlxFkcAhYAbQf1P_tD1TA5NE&feature=edit_ok

Helga stepped on stage knowing this next song could be a risk. She was willing to do it though. She inched forward to the microphone and waited for the song to begin.

We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue, And right now radio's all that we can hear. Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue. It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here  
The world slows down, But my heart beats fast right now. I know this is the part…Where the end starts. I can't take it any longer. Thought that we were stronger. All we do is linger. Slipping through our fingers. I don't wanna try now. All that's left's goodbye to Find a way that I can tell you. I hate this part right here. I hate this part right here. I just can't take your tears. I hate this part right here.  
Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene. Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep, But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?  
The world slows down, But my heart beats fast right now. I know this is the part, Where the end starts. I can't take it any longer. Thought that we were stronger. All we do is linger. Slipping through our fingers. I don't wanna try now. All that's left's goodbye to, Find a way that I can tell you. I hate this part right here. I hate this part right here. I just can't take your tears. I hate this part right here  
I know you'll ask me to hold on, And carry on like nothing's wrong, But there is no more time for lies 'Cause I see sunset in your eyes. I can't take it any longer. Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger. Slipping through our fingers. I don't wanna try now. All that's left's goodbye to, Find a way that I can tell you , That I gotta do it. I gotta do it I gotta do it! I hate this part. I gotta do it. I gotta do it. I gotta do it, oh, I hate this part right here. I hate this part right here. I just can't take these tears. I hate this part right here.

Helga was now getting choked up. 'Come on 'ol girl keep it together.' She quickly walked off the stage and to Pheobe towards the back. As soon as she sat down she started to cry. Pheobe grabbed her and whispered "It's ok Helga shhh, calm down." Arnold unaware of what was going on 3 rows behind him he hurried up the stage feeling a bit chokey too. 'Oh my God I feel horrible now.' He thought then accidentaly said outloud "Stupid Wolfgang!" Helga looked up to see Arnold frusterated at what Wolfgang did. Arnold was rethinking some of the decisions they had made. He looked into the audience and noticed Helga crying. He was about to step off stage when Phoebe motioned him to stay and mouthed 'I've got it under controll.' Doing as Pheobe said he carried on to the song.

Sometimes I feel Like I don't have a partner, Sometimes I feel Like my only friend Is the city I live in,  
The city of Angels. Lonely as I am Together we cry. I drive on her streets 'Cause she's my companion. I walk through her hills 'Cause she knows who I am. She sees my good deeds and  
She kisses me windy and I never worry, Now that is a lie. I don't ever wanna feel Like I did that day.  
Take me to the place I love, Take me all the way. I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day, Take me to the place I love Take me all that way (yeah yeah yeah).It's hard to believe That there's nobody out there It's hard to believe That I'm all alone At least I have her love  
The city she loves me Lonely as I am Together we cry. I don't ever wanna feel Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love, Take me all the way. I don't ever want to feel Like I did that day Take me to the place I love, Take me all the way (yeah yeah yeah). Ooh no (no no yeah yeah). Love me I say yeah yeah. Under the bridge downtown Is where I drew some blood Under the bridge "I could not get enough Under the bridge " Forgot about my love. Under the bridge "I gave my life away (yeah yeah yeah)Ooh no (no no yeah yeah) Here I stay yeah yeah. Here I stay...

Arnold trotted down the stairs and of course headed to Gerald. "Nice choice man! Red Hot Chili Peppers!" they high fived. Before Helga got up Pheobe gave her a tissue to clean up her tears. "Am I good?" she questioned Pheobe. "Yes Helga." She smiled. As Helga walked up she was still sniffling a bit. Arnold was sitter there wishing he could make her feel better. Then it hit him. 'I know now!' he thought. Helga eventually made her way to the stage throwing away her kleenex. 'Ok… here it goes.' She thought.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind. He broke his own heart  
And I watched As he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that. She would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love If it does not exist But darlin', You are the only exception! You are the only exception! You are the only exception! You are the only exception! Maybe I know, somewhere Deep in my soul That love never lasts. And we've got to find other ways To make it alone Or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this. Keeping a comfortable, distance And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content With loneliness Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well You are the only exception! You are the only exception! You are the only exception! You are the only exception! I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't Let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Ooh Ooh... You are the only exception! You are the only exception! You are the only exception! You are the only exception! And I'm on my way to believing, Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Arnold almost screamed right then and there 'I love you' but he knew it wasn't a good idea. He walked up to the stage smiling at Helga.

Ten miles from town and I just broke down, Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road. I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home, To tell you I was wrong but you already know. Believe me I won't stop at nothin', To see you so I've started runnin'. All that I'm after is a life full of laughter As long as I'm laughin' with you. I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after, After the life we've been through, 'Cause I know there's no life after you. Last time we talked, the night that I walked, Burns like an iron in the back of my mind. I must've been high to say you and I, Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time. Oh, why did I ever doubt you? You know I would die here without you. All that I'm after is a life full of laughter As long as I'm laughin' with you. I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after, After the life we've been through, 'Cause I know there's no life after you. You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one. After this time I spent alone. It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind, Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind. So I'm runnin' back to tell you, All that I'm after is a life full of laughter Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah. All that I'm after is a life full of laughter As long as I'm laughin' with you. I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after, After the life we've been through, yeah. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you. Know there's no life after you, yeah!

As the song ended Arnold left the stage. He knew for sure she'd understand that. Then he had lingering thoughts. 'Why did we brake up? We could've stood up to Wolfgang. Oh my God why didn't I think of that before!' Arnold faceplamed himself. He went back to the crowd to watch Helga. 'Oh crap we still haven't chosen our duet have we? Well we'll figure it out. We're having a little brake before the duet so we can solve it then.' Helga broke her thought when she noticed Arnold was standing in front of her trying to give her the microphone. "Oh thanks." Helga said with a smile. She skipped up to the stage and sang.

Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da. I don't know if I can yell any louder. How many times have I kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? I can be so mean when I wanna be . I am capable of really anything . I can cut you into pieces , But my heart is... broken. Please don't leave me. Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da da. I always say how I don't need you. But it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me. How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty. Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest! But baby I don't mean it… I mean it, I promise. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you , But it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me. I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me . I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave me. Baby, please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you, But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you, But it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, please don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me.

Helga put the mic back and the curtains dropped. She walked back stage and plopped herself in the chair in the back of the stage. Arnold walked in. "Hey Helga." He said. "Hey." She said. She held her head in her hands. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Helga began crying for no reason. "No I'm fine." She said sobbing. "Obviously you're not." Arnold replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Now tell me what's wrong." She cried a little harder this time. "Wolfgang!" she yelled. "What about him?" Arnold questioned. "Just nevermind!" she threw her hands in the air looking away. Arnold gulped and said "Is this about what happened in December?" He asked. They really didn't like talking about it but Arnold needed to know. "What else?" She said. His hands were shaking. "Listen we both thought it was the right thing to do ok? You shouldn't be crying because he can't do anything to us now." She turned too look at him with her red eyes. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a kiss.

Helga was so happy she could scream. As they pulled away Helga had a smile on her face " Come on. I have a great song we can sing." They walked up to Mr. Simmons and whispered in his ear. He nodded. They sat up 2 stools and microphones and prepared for the song to start. Before the curtains opened a certain ones dad came in and sat down.

The velvet curtain rose and everyone cheeered. Helga noticed her father had appeared. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Arnold leaned over "See I knew he wanted you to be here." She turned to him and laughed a bit "You got lucky." He turned shaking his head "Whatever you say Helga." She grabbed his hand "Dang right.".

H:The day we met Frozen, I held my breath. Right from the start Knew that I'd found a home For my heart, Beats fast. Colours and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow .  
H&A: One step closer.

H:I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more .  
A:Time stands still. Beauty in all she is. I will be brave! I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me. Every breath. Every hour has come to this.

H&A: One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. I'll love you for a thousand more. One step closer.  
H:I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a

H&A: thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.

Helga wanted to cry. She was so happy. Her and Arnold were now free to be who they were. Arnold felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulder. "Now everyone knows." He said with a smile "Yep. Good thing too." "Why's that?" Arnold questioned "Wolfgang's too chicken to go againts all of us.". Arnold chuckled "Good one." "When am I not awesome?" Arnold shook his head. "I love you Helga." "I love you too Arnold.".


End file.
